


And The Truth Shall Set Ye Free

by Mmjohns



Series: Microficlets [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Microficlet, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: 'Because one day she will know, and she will hate you for it'-Lillian Luthor, 2017





	And The Truth Shall Set Ye Free

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Microficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560400) by [Mmjohns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns). 



_'Because one day she will know, and she will hate you for it'  
-Lillian Luthor, 2017_

Lillian's words had been spiralling through Kara's mind ever since they left her mouth. She knows this is what Lillian hoped for, for Kara to become distracted, but she can't help it. The words worm their way into her mind like weevils. They keep her awake at night and cause her to fly far above the city, her city. As she soars above her city she envisions all the ways things can come to pass. She could tell Lena herself, or she could wait for her enemies to do so. She has no doubt that Lena would never seek her death, that truth she is sure of. But to Kara there are worse things than death. She has lost everyone she cares about over these years. First her planet and her parents were torn away. Next she lost her cousin and any hope she had of finishing her final mission. She lost Jeremiah, she lost Astra. She has been forced to watch as those around her slowly draw away until finally she is left with but one person who truly knows her, Lena. Sure, she still sees Alex, Winn, and James but she has come to realise they aren't truly there anymore. Mon-El proved that. Mon-El had abused her, not physically, but in far worse ways. And they pushed her toward her abuser like there was nothing wrong, like it was all in her head. All but for Lena, Lena had been there for her even when things had seemed darkest, she had been Kara's shoulder to cry on, her beacon of light that guides her through the storm that is her life, pure and good, no matter how much she would protest that.

The thought of losing Lena, it breaks Kara's heart, she knows she needs to tell Lena, sooner rather than later, before the pain can grow. But she is weak, she can't bear the thought of losing her. None of the others understand, not even Alex, they simply look at her shocked, like she shouldn't care for the Luthor heiress. All except for J'onn, and it is J'onn that finally gives her the strength to do what must be done. It is J'onn's pain of living a life as the last of his people, of loving so many and letting fear rule him that convinces Kara. She sees his pain, feels it, sees it swimming behind those soul filled eyes. She can hold off no longer she needs to tell Lena.

She glides down to the balcony of Lena's penthouse and knocks at the door softly, gently, careful not to shatter it in her anxiety. She waits and before long Lena emerges carrying a shoulder sized rail gun. She places it down as she sees Supergirl and opens the door inviting her inside. 

As soon as she enters Kara begins to stammer "Lena I… what I mean to say is… dammit I…" her hand comes up to her face and adjusts her glasses pushing them further onto her face.

Wait, what?

_Shit_

She freezes as Lena smiles at her before taking Kara's hand between her own as she says "I know Kara, I've always known"

"But, you… I…" Kara starts but stops as Lena smiles softly at her 

Lena rubs Kara's hand between her own and says "I knew the moment you walked into my office with Clark Kent at your side." Then looking deeply into Kara's eyes she continues "But I mean every word I've ever said to you Kara. You Kara Danvers are my hero"

And then with tears in her eyes Kara pulls Lena into a hug as she looks down at her and says "and you Lena Luthor are mine, el mayarah"

"el mayarah" Lena murmurs back to her


End file.
